


Sex On The Beach

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Kirk and Spock make love for the first time on a private beach. Part of the Kirk/Spock Online Festival.





	Sex On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> Betas - Animasola.  
> In truth, Animasola wrote that this sex scene was lovely but superfluous to the rest of my challenge story. I hated to hit the delete button, so I thought I’d post it as a PWP.

Jim squeezed his eyes shut, listening to the surf and feeling the shock of the cool water lapping against his legs as he sprawled in the hot sand. He wasn’t wearing any sun protection, and it wouldn’t be a good idea to get burned on the first day of his shore leave, but it was late afternoon, so the sun wasn’t as strong. He hadn’t been able to resist a swim in the ocean when they’d first arrived, and he’d been pleased when Spock had joined him. They wouldn’t stay out much longer. He was just waiting for Spock to catch up to him.

To Jim’s surprise, Spock’s breathing was a little bit accelerated. He almost opened his eyes to ask him if he was OK. Instead, he forced himself to stay very still.

The heat radiated off Spock as he stretched out beside Jim. Even warmer than the sun. He imagined that he could feel Spock’s eyes on him. As though Spock’s gaze was a warm hand skimming over his skin. Under that warm regard, his cock, which had been deflated by the cool water, began to fill. He imagined all his blood rushing to his groin.

He almost couldn’t breathe as he waited for the next moment. Waited for Spock to say something or touch him. Or to look at Spock himself and say something.

Sometimes, having is not as pleasing as wanting. Spock had told him that. But not this time. Years of wanting were about to give way to having.

These events had been set in motion when Spock risked the ship to rescue him. Or more accurately, when they both realized how much they had almost lost when Jim had disappeared into Tholian space. He had stumbled over himself trying to express what he felt. And then had retreated behind duty, reprimanding his first officer for the risk he had taken with the ship. Later, trying to make up for his coldness, Jim had asked Spock what he wanted for his birthday. Told Spock how important he was to him, and that he wanted to give him his heart’s desire. “You are my heart’s desire, Jim,” Spock had confessed.

But they hadn’t made love that night. They had both decided to wait until this shore leave.

Tonight. Jim smiled to himself. He was taking a new lover tonight. A new lover was taking him. He was romantic enough to dream that this new lover was “The One.” The lover he would spend the rest of his life with. It didn’t matter that he’d thought that before. No point starting a love affair if you didn’t cherish this fond hope.

He opened his eyes and smiled at Spock.

Spock’s lips turned up ever so slightly, but his eyes were filled with uncertainty. He swallowed and said, “You have won our swimming contest. What prize do you wish?”

You, Jim thought. You’re my heart’s desire, too. Then his smile widened. Something more immediate. “A kiss, Spock. I would like you to kiss me.”

The warm brown eyes closed briefly, and his breathing accelerated again. “I have very little experience. I am not certain that I—”

“Shut up and kiss me,” he said, smiling at his shy Vulcan friend. And then he let the smile fade as he waited for the kiss.

Spock nodded slightly, determination sparking in his eyes. Balancing himself on his hands, he leaned over to press his warm lips against Jim’s. Vulcan heat against Terran coolness. For a moment, they did no more than press their lips together.

He slid one hand behind Spock’s head to hold him there. “Spock,” he whispered, his lips parting, and Spock’s tongue slipped between his lips.

A soft moan vibrated in Spock’s throat. Jim lifted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He sucked at Spock’s tongue and clutched at his shoulders, but released him when he felt the tremor in the warm fingers that traced his collarbone.

“Jim.” Spock’s whisper stirred the air beside his ear. A warm tongue licked a trail of fire from Jim’s earlobe, down his jawline and against his throat. As he sucked on Jim’s adam’s apple, Spock’s fingers molded Jim’s pectorals, and his thumbs teased Jim’s nipples to hard peaks.

Spock’s tongue trailed more fire down to his right nipple. Jim gasped at the twin sensation of teeth gently teasing at his nipple, and a hard cock pushing against his hip.

He slid his hand down, intending to grasp that cock, but his hand was captured first. Spock kissed one wrist and then the other before pinning both hands down, and returning his attention to kissing Jim’s abdomen. After dipping his tongue in, Spock slowly licked Jim’s belly outward from his navel.

Spock next drove him mad by kissing, licking, and nibbling a path from his right ankle, up his leg, and along his inner thigh, avoiding his throbbing cock. He kissed his way back down Jim’s left leg in the same slow, thorough manner. All the while, Jim’s writhing body was held in place by strong hands, and his moans were muffled by fingers that pressed his lips.

Spock moved back up Jim’s body, burning random kisses into his flesh. Balancing his weight on one hand, he lightly pressed his full length against Jim. He took Jim’s chin in his hand and placed a burning kiss on his lips.

Jim opened his eyes and looked into Spock’s dilated nearly-black eyes. “I love you, Spock.” He grasped Spock’s hips, and arched up, so that their sensitized cocks rubbed together, and they both climaxed almost instantly.

  



End file.
